Like This
by scarylolita
Summary: Viktor reassures Yuuri that he will always love him – even if he doesn't win gold. BL, Yuuri/Viktor.


**Yuri! On Ice © MAPPA**

 **OFC I had to write some YOI fic. I am very into this show right now.** **So here is Yuuri and Viktor having a moment alone in Barcelona (episode 10 after their engagement but before the grand prix)**

 **I need to practise writing more fluffy stuff. Since I never write fluff, I am majorly out of practise.**

* * *

Earlier that night, Viktor said the "M" word. Marriage. They would wed after Yuuri wins gold.

Yuuri couldn't help but wonder if Viktor really meant it. He rolled over in the hotel bed, clutching a hand to his chest and staring up at the blank ceiling. Viktor wasn't lying next to him. He went swimming with Chris again. Yuuri tried to sleep, but he couldn't. His mind continued to race.

What if he didn't win gold?

Would Viktor be disappointed?

Would Viktor break things off?

Would Viktor regret wasting all of this time?

Would everyone be mad that Yuuri stole Viktor away for nothing?

Yuuri sat up and pressed his palms against his temples. "Stop," he whispered to himself, trying to will away the anxiety that continued to build up with each pervading thought. He felt a knot in his stomach.

For a long time, Yuuri couldn't explain his feelings for Viktor. He never felt anything like it before, but as soon as Viktor kissed him on the ice, he knew exactly what he was feeling.

Love.

It was love. Not the abstract kind, but a different kind. It was a new kind of love. It meant something more than the love he felt for his mom, his dad, his sister.

Things were progressing fast, but it all felt so natural. It felt so right. All Yuuri could do was hope that Viktor didn't change his mind. He held up his hand, examining the golden ring – his engagement ring.

After some time, the hotel door opened and Viktor walked in. He was still wearing his swim shorts. There was a towel wrapped loosely around his shoulders and he was dripping wet. There were little droplets falling onto the carpet.

"Yuuri," he greeted cheerily, dragging out the U sound. He unceremoniously flung his wet bathing suit off and dried himself before throwing on his pyjamas.

"Hi," Yuuri responded, watching him somewhat shyly. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"What is it?" Viktor immediately asked, crawling into bed beside Yuuri. "You seem nervous."

Yuuri emitted a soft sigh. "What if I don't win?" he asked quietly. He turned his body to face Viktor, who was smiling back at him. He didn't look worried.

"I have faith in you," he said. "Have faith in yourself."

"But… what if?" Yuuri pressed, flopping backwards onto the mattress.

Viktor inched closer to his fiancé, staring down at him where he lied. "Why are you asking?"

"You told everyone we would get married after I win gold," Yuuri said, meeting his gaze and feeling even more panicked. "But what if I don't win?"

"I love you," Viktor said easily, reaching a hand forward and pushing the hair out of Yuuri's face.

It felt like the first time, but it's not. He said it so many times and in so many different ways, but it always feels like the first time. He said it like it's some sort of explanation, but Yuuri didn't understand what he was trying to say.

Viktor bent down and pecked Yuuri on the lips. It was soft and sweet, not as intense as their first kiss, but just as important (like every other kiss they shared).

Yuuri flushed when they parted. "I love you, too," he echoed the words.

"I've loved you since we danced together at that banquet," Viktor continued, lying beside Yuuri. "When you surprised me with your skating performances, I couldn't help but kiss you right there."

Yuuri's flush deepened as he recalls the photographs and videos of that night he was shown earlier. "I was so sloppy that night… You've loved me for that long?"

It felt like an impossible dream.

"Yes, that long." Viktor spoke with conviction. "And if you don't win gold, I still want to marry you, but I want you to believe you will. I want you to believe in yourself."

"Why?" Yuuri wondered softly. He felt insecure for asking, but he needed to know. "Why do you love me?"

Viktor understands that Yuuri needs that reassurance. He doesn't mind giving it. "I saw your wild side and I was intrigued," he started with a little chuckle. "You immediately caught my attention. I wasn't having very much fun at the party. I wasn't having very much fun in general. I don't think I ever really had fun… but I had fun that night. I had fun dancing with you. You taught me something that night, though it was unintentional. I needed to live for something besides the ice, besides the competitions. I wasted a lot of my life not knowing anything else. Life and love, that's what you taught me."

The words held such sincerity that Yuuri couldn't help but smile softly. "You saw parts of me that no one else saw."

"They weren't looking hard enough," Viktor replied. "I hope you'll continue to surprise me."

"I will," Yuuri promised. He paused and then added, "I'm sorry I ignored you at the airport… I felt low. I think that is also why I drank so much at the banquet."

Viktor let out a weary chuckle. "Ah… Yes. That stung, but I forgive you."

Yuuri nodded his head, still feeling a little glum. He had been feeling guilty about that. He forgot he asked Viktor to be his coach. He forgot he got drunk and took off his clothes and did a pole dance with Chris. He forgot he had a dance off with Yurio and then danced with Viktor like they had done it a hundred times already. He was too drunk to remember the entirety of that banquet night after tippling too many glasses of champagne.

"We're engaged now," Viktor continued, holding up his hand. "I don't care about what happened in the past."

Yuuri let out a little sigh and then forced a smile. "All right. I'll stop worrying."

Viktor ruffled his hair. "You worry a lot."

"I can't help it…!" Yuuri protested. "Every time I feel like something is going my way, it gets ruined…"

"Well, this won't get ruined," Viktor said surely. "You're stuck with me."

Yuuri let out a little laugh. "Don't say it like it's a bad thing."

Viktor leaned forward and they exchanged a string of sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. Yuuri's kissing was inexperienced, but Viktor found it endearing. When they pulled apart, Viktor reached for the drawstring on Yuuri's pants, untying them and slipping a hand past the rim.

"V-Viktor…!" Yuuri stuttered out, grabbing Viktor's wrist before he could go any further.

"Don't tell me you're feeling shy," Viktor said with a wry smile. There was mischief in his gaze. "I've seen you naked before."

"Not like this," Yuuri argued. "This… This is different."

This was new. Everything with Viktor was always different and always new.

"Has no one seen you like this before?"

"N-no…" Yuuri admit.

This caused Viktor's smile to widen. "Well, lucky me. I quite like this flustered look you're wearing." He paused and then said, "If you let me, I want to make you feel good."

"Like, you mean –"

"Yes. You can have me. All of me."

Slowly and tentatively, Yuuri relaxed his grip on Viktor's wrist. He trusted Viktor, so he knew it would be okay. Viktor's hand slid further down south and soon he was touching Yuuri in a way no one had before.

After some moments, Viktor instructed Yuuri to lift his hips and when he did, he pulled down his shorts and sweatpants with one swift motion. Then he did the same with Yuuri's shirt. It was a practised sort of ease – like Viktor had done it a hundred times before. For a split second, Yuuri was jealous. Then he remembered that no one else in Viktor's past mattered because Viktor was his now.

There was kissing, touching, tasting, teasing and groping. When Yuuri felt like he was being brought to the edge, Viktor stopped. Yuuri gave him a look of mild annoyance and Viktor smirked.

"I want you to _fuck_ me, Yuuri. Make me yours."

The words caught Yuuri off guard. "Viktor, I don't –" he started nervously, cutting himself off.

 _I don't know what to do. I've never done this before._

Viktor understood. "Sh," he hushed, getting up off the bed. "Don't worry. I said I'd make you feel good, right?"

Yuuri watched with pink cheeks as he began to undress. Once bare, Viktor moved to his luggage bag and sifted around through his things before finding a bottle of something Yuuri didn't recognize… and condoms. Yuuri watched somewhat quizzically as Viktor re-joined him in bed, supplies in hand.

Viktor grabbed the bottle, opening it. There was a viscous, sticky liquid inside that Yuuri assumed was lube. This much, he knew.

"Just watch me. I'll teach you."

Viktor coated his fingers and lied back on Yuuri's bed, slipping his hand between his spread legs. For Viktor, this part wasn't something new. He had done it before – by himself and with lovers in the past – but there would be something different this time. It was different because this wasn't a fling and for the first time ever he was in love.

Viktor let out a soft moan and the sound went straight to Yuuri's groin. Yuuri continued to watch almost like he was studying the contours of fine art. Feeling less unsure, he asked, "Can I…?"

"Please," Viktor responded, removing the digits to make room for Yuuri's instead.

Yuuri coated his fingers in lube, trying not to look too nervous. He never did anything like this before and, though he knew it would be obvious, he didn't want that to make the experience any less enjoyable. "Tell me if I do something wrong."

"You won't," Viktor insisted, relaxing himself and pushing his legs further apart to keep himself shamelessly spread. He stared up and watched Yuuri inch forward until he was hovering between Viktor's bent knees. There was a crease in his brow and a look of determination on his face that Viktor found too adorable.

Yuuri pushed in with careful ease. One finger and then two. He never did anything like this – not even to himself in moments alone. He couldn't help but wonder if this is how Viktor touched himself. He couldn't help but wonder if this is how other people have touched Viktor.

'He's mine now,' he reminded himself.

This was a new side to Viktor – submissive, naked, writhing around beneath him – and Yuuri couldn't help but love it. He had been having dirty thoughts about Viktor since he saw him standing naked in the family hot spring, but he never thought it would happen like this. He never thought they would kiss in front of the world. He never thought they would exchange engagement rings in a church in Spain.

Now here they were. In bed. Naked.

This wasn't a side of Viktor he knew existed. For the longest time, he admired his idol from afar. He would watch Viktor's smile from afar, wishing he would smile at him that way.

He got what he wanted. He got to touch the pieces of Viktor. It made him feel special. It made him feel wanted. It made him feel loved.

Viktor let out breathy moans, murmuring Yuuri's name with a sense of frantic pleasure. He unconsciously rocked his hips forward against Yuuri's fingers. It was reassuring. It made Yuuri feel like he was doing well – like he could satisfy Viktor. He was the only one who could.

After a few more minutes, Viktor glanced back up and said, "I'm ready, Yuuri. Put it in."

Yuuri slowly removed the fingers from Viktor. He grabbed the condom and rolled it on, fumbling slightly. He was still nervous, but less so. He positioned himself and pushed Viktor's legs back until they touched his shoulders. He slid in slowly and carefully, still mildly wary of making a mistake.

"Deeper," Viktor said hoarsely. "You don't have to be so gentle…"

Yuuri obliged and stared down at him. His heart palpitated fiercely. He wondered if Viktor could feel it, too.

Yuuri grinded his hips back and forth at first, trying to find a rhythm. It felt good – almost too good and definitely so much better than doing it alone.

Viktor let out a string of gasping moans. It was quickly becoming Yuuri's favourite sound.

For Viktor, it was intense – more than any other fuck with any other person. This is all he ever wanted. When he first saw that mind-numbingly drunk young man at the banquet, he immediately felt the sparks flying in his chest.

Yuuri leaned forward, putting a palm on the area of the mattress next to Viktor's head. He moved in deep, slow thrusts as his other hand palmed Viktor's erection.

The room was filled with the sound of panting. Yuuri wanted to commit the night to his memory. So did Viktor.

Yuuri continue to stare down at him, unable to look away. Watching him squirm around was such a turn on; he couldn't resist bending down once more and touching his lips to Viktor's. He let trembling little breaths out into Yuuri's mouth.

"I'm gonna…" Viktor started, but he trailed off, unable to finish his thought.

Yuuri felt Viktor tighten around him. His entire body tensed and then shook, his toes curling and uncurling. When he came, he was loud and Yuuri revelled in the sounds he made.

It didn't take Yuuri long after that. He followed mere seconds later with a sharp hiss. For a moment, they both stayed still. They both tried to memorize the images of one another. Yuuri tried to memorize the image of Viktor, hair tousled and vulnerable face flushed post-orgasm. Viktor tried to memorize the image of Yuuri, his intense eyes and his confident gaze. He looked the way he looked when he was on the ice – so sure of himself, like he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Felt good, Yuuri," Viktor said, strained as Yuuri gingerly pulled out. Viktor closed his eyes. "Ahh…" he sighed.

"Did that hurt?" Yuuri immediately asked.

"No," Viktor promised with a little chuckle. "I like this dominant side to you. It felt good. All of it felt good."

"It felt good for me, too."

"I could tell."

Yuuri let out a shy laugh. He wanted to be hated as the person who stole Viktor away from the world… and he did. He stole Viktor – in more ways than one.

"Shower?" he offered.

"Hm… later," Viktor answered, staring at Yuuri lovingly. It was a face he could stare at all day.

"Was it okay?" Yuuri asked.

"Best I've ever had," Viktor said with a smile.

Yuuri smiled back. He felt like that couldn't possibly be true, but he rolled with it.

Tomorrow morning they would wake up and they would head to the stadium. Maybe Yuuri would win gold. Maybe he wouldn't. Either way, they would be together. Always.

 **Fin.**


End file.
